harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Michael Sounders (SSK)
Michael Amphitrion Sounders is the father of Rodger Sounders and Jack Sounders. He is also the grandfather of Rodney Sounders. He died before the events of the Second War. He is described by both of his sons as a cold and stern man who seemed to enjoy teaching his children through example. Early Life Not much is known about the early life of Michael outside of a few scant comments made by his children. He was the only child of Amphitrion Sounders and his wife, Alcmene and was born in 1877. He was the first member of the Sounders House to be sorted into Slytherin in over nine generations. He was also close friends with celebrated academic Hugo Gresham. Gresham would dedicate his first book to Michael, citing him as the best teacher he never had. Family Life It is known that Michael spent the first 50 years of his life as a bachelor waiting for his parents to die so that he could marry without their constant criticism over his choice of a bride. He married Delenn Sounders in 1927 and they had two sons, Rodger and Jack, who were born when their father was in his early sixties. Rodger and Jack prefer not to talk about their father as they felt he was not suited for parenthood and did it only to please their mother. At one point, during a disciplinary hearing for Albus Potter, Rodger uses an example of his father's ability to break his childrens' spirits. He recalled a time when he committed an unmentioned crime and his father did nothing, didn't scream, didn't hit him, didn't blink. And, when it was over, Michael simply said, "You disappoint me, Rodger". That was the last time father and son would speak to each other until the birth of Sutton, Michael's first grandchild. Spellcaster Manor In the 1920s, someone burned down the Sounders family's ancestral home in an attempt to kill Amphitrion. The case has never been solved and some have come to believe Michael was the perpetrator. Michael took it upon himself to build his parents a new home. His mother, however, died of Dragonpox before the house was completed. Michael completed the house in 1925 and lived there with his father until the elder Sounders death in 1926. Death On May 4, 1974, Michael Sounders was found dead in the gardens of Spellcaster Manor by his grandson, Sutton Sounders, the victim of an Avada Kedavra. It is believed that Lord Voldemort himself murdered Sounders as the older wizard had been calling for sanctions against wizards and witches believed to be Death Eaters that prevented them from working in the Ministry of Magic. His murder has never been solved. Name Origins Michael is named after the archangel, while his middle name is the first name of his father. Family Parents *Amphitrion Sounders (father; deceased) *Alceme Sounders (mother; deceased) Marital Status at Death *Delenn Sounders (dissolved) Children *Rodger Sounders (son, with Delenn) *Jack Sounders (son, with Delenn) Grandchildren *Sutton Sounders (grandson, via Rodger) *Abigail Larkin (granddaughter, via Rodger) *Byron Sounders (grandson, via Jack) *Lee Sanborn (grandson, via Rodger; deceased) *Rodney Sounders (grandson, via Rodger) *Travis Selby Sounders (adoptive grandson, via Rodger) *Jack "J.J." Sounders, Jr. (grandson, via Jack) *Katrina Sounders (granddaughter, via Jack) Sounders, Michael Sounders, Michael Sounders, Michael Sounders, Michael Sounders, Michael Sounders, Michael Category:Ministry of Magic Category:Department of Magical Affairs